


Not Alone

by NightWrites



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, how do one tag in this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWrites/pseuds/NightWrites
Summary: Hal visits his Dad's grave.This time he's not alone





	Not Alone

He could never forget any of that. 

How could he forget His dad smiling at him, reassuring him he will be alright. Him believing him that everything will be alright. And then the crash happened and everything wasn’t alright. 

It was the worst.

Losing his Dad was one of the worst things that ever happened to him. For awhile he thought it will probably always be the worst thing that ever happened to him and the worst is past him. Then Coast City happened and the Parallax and everything that came with it.

And every time he visits this grave every bad thing that ever happened to him just comes floating back to the surface.

Maybe there a reason he doesn’t come here often. Maybe there is a reason that he brought his Clark with him this time. 

Hal looked aside to his boyfriend who is way too overdressed for a simple visit at the cemetery. 

Clark wore a black tux with a tie hung so tight that if he wasn’t Superman would surely live a mark on him. His hair was neatly organized and his black glasses was slightly falling down and Hal kind of really wanted to fix that.

Near Clark Hal felt way too underdressed for the occasion. He wore a green shirt that had a tiny coffee stain on it but with his usual pilot jacket it hid it well and blue jeans that he totally DIDN’T wear for the last three days.

Clark looked at him and gave him one of his famous Kent smiles that always made Hal’s heart flip a little.

“Listen I know how hard this is, but just know that I’m here for you”

Hal nodded thinking about what did he do to deserve such an understanding boyfriend.

Clark just gets him. Without him needing to say a word. And having this connection with someone is truly special 

“Thanks Clark” Hal said flashing a tiny but sad smile at the taller man

Clark respond by kissing the other man cheek before rising to his ear and whispering with a slight smile “after that we can go get your favorite meal… for some reason”

Hal chuckles. Pizza with ice cream. His favorite 

“It would be nice, and it’s better than you and your pizza with pineapple on top” hal shoots back

Clark doesn’t answer to that knowing better than to start this fight again. He simply just holds Hal’s hand and leans his onto his shoulder.

Hal smiles at that while looking at his father grave. Suddenly not feeling this bad anymore. 

He is not alone anymore. He is with the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I just rly love this two and wanted to write something about em.


End file.
